Évforduló
by Smally
Summary: Néhányan italba fojtják bánatukat, ebben Tony és Abby sem kivétel. De érkezik néhány váratlan látogató, akik felforgatják barátaink bánatos éjszakáját.


Tony Dinozzonak ma rosszul kezdődött a napja

_**Sz/f**_: néhányan italba fojtják bánatukat, ebben Tony és Abby sem kivétel. De érkezik néhány váratlan látogató. **Nincsenek párok!** _**Spoilerek**_: 5. 2 után, de nincs sok köze hozzá. Inkább régebbre húzódik vissza.

Tony DiNozzónak ma rosszul kezdődött a napja. Ma egy mocskos hangulatban volt, de csak annak tekintette, hogy a feje szétrobbant a fájdalomtól. Szétnézett fájdalomcsillapítóért a lakásában, ahol menetközben, majdnem elbotlott az egyik küszöbben. Kinyitotta a gyógyszeres kis szekrényt, és kutakodott a tabletták után. Szerencsétlenségére nem talált semmit, és átkozta magát, amiért ilyen hanyag, és nincs otthon gyógyszer.

Miután félórával később beért az NCIS-hez, próbált arcára erőltetni egy mosolyt. Amint kinyílt a liftajtó az íróasztalához ment, és leült a székébe. Masszírozta halántékait ezzel próbálta tompítani fejfájását, ami kínzó lassúsággal terjedt tovább fejében.

Sóhajtott, miközben az asztalán néhány dolgot elrakott. Ránézett naptárára, és szíve fájdalmasan kondult egyet. Kate halálának évfordulója. Megint. Már most látta lelki szemei előtt, hogy az estéjét Abbyvel fogja tölteni, mint ahogy a tavalyit is. Ott ültek a labor padlóján és emlékeztek az elmúlt időkre.

A nap további része számára unalmas volt. A csapat nem vett rajta észre semmit, bár nagyon furcsának találták, hogy már előttük bent volt. Gibbs csak lemondóan megrázta a fejét, tudta milyen nap volt a mai. Nem olyan feledékeny. Látta Tonyn, hogy minden pillanatban fenntartja a mosolyt, azt az erőltetett mosolyt, melyet utált látni az arcán.

Tony megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor Ziva és McGee elmentek. A főnöke nem volt látótávolságban, ezért ő is összepakolta a cuccát, és lement a laborba Abbyhez. Kísértetes csend volt, és a sötétség se segített neki, beljebb sétált.

- Abby? - kérdezte bizonytalanul miközben a sötétben próbálta megtalálni a kapcsolót, mellyel világosságot hozhat a laborra. Néhány pillanat múlva megtalálta, és felkapcsolta. Abby ott ült a földön, mellette Bert, a plüssvíziló.

- Azt hittem sohasem érsz ide - mondta Abby miközben megölelte őt. Tony kivételesen belemerült az ölelésbe, és közbe érezte, hogy Abby a mellkasába temeti arcát. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és körülnézett.

- Nem intéztél el semmit? – kérdezte Tony, miközben leült a földre és várta, hogy Abby meglepje őt az ez évi választásával.

Tavaly Tony választott, amivel emlékeztek a régi napokra. Olasz bor. Latium'99-es évjárat. Most Abby volt a soros, amit nem bánt. Bal kezében két kicsi pohár volt, jobb kezében az üveg, amit Tony whiskynek nézett. Abby leült vele szembe, és önelégülten elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, majd komolyan Tony szemébe nézett.

- Bourbon whisky, '88-as évjárat – mondta büszkén, lerakva a poharakat és az üveget.

- Öné a megtiszteltető feladat Miss Scuito, hogy felbontsa e nagyszerű italt – színészkedett DiNozzo.

- Egy költő veszett el benned – mondta édes hangján Abby, közben felbontotta a whiskyt, s töltött maguknak a poharakba.

- Ne sértegess!

- Csirió! – pohárkoccanás, majd egy rövid szünet.

- Boldog emlékek, keserű emlékek. Mesélj nekem valamit Tony! – hangjából hiányzott a vidámság, inkább komolysággal volt tele. – Hiszen, ezért vagyunk ma itt.

Tonyt meglepte egy percre a komoly hangulat, de nem várt mást, ezen a napon Abby is a koffeinmentes éne szokott lenni, és így egyesek szerint kibírhatatlanabb, mint amikor Caff-pow!-ot iszik. Abbyvel mindig tudott beszélni, mindig fordulhatott hozzá, és átlátott rajta, mint Gibbs és Jenny.

- Jenny átlát az álarcomon – szólalt meg gondatlanul Tony, miközben töltött magának még egy pohárral. – Ez nyugtalanít. Elvégre, ugye nem én csinálom rosszul?

- Tony, talán az igaz személyiségedet kéne mutatnod – adott tanácsot neki Abbs. – Az igazgató nagyon jó megfigyelő, hisz' Gibbs csapattársa volt.

- Attól még nem kéne neki engem néznie minden pillanatba – ráncolt szemöldököt helytelenítőn. – A végén még lyukat éget a hátamba a tekintete – mondta viccesen

- Aggódnak érted Tony. Ő és Gibbs is – mondta Abby. – Én tudom, hogy nem kell aggódni érted, de ők nem, talán még a főnök, de Jenny nem hinném.

- Hiányzik Kate – vallotta be Tony miközben elterelte a témát. – Az ugratások, az ingerlések, és amikor vitatkozott Gibbsszel, minden pillanatot élveztem. – fejezete be egy önelégült mosollyal.

- Sokszor aggódott érted – mondta emlékeibe meredve Abby. Tony felemelte az egyik szemöldökét kíváncsisága jeleként, amire Abby csak sóhajtott. – Amikor White-tal voltál megláncolva, amikor eltűntél Atlas-szal - megrázta a fejét, – a pokolba még Gibbs is aggódott!

Tony rosszul érezte magát Jeffrey White említésénél. Egyik pillanatban még Jeffrey arról beszélt, hogy milyen jó barátja, és hogy ő az első, aki törődik vele, a másik pillanatban, már Tony nézte a fegyverét, és elkalandozott gondolatban.

- Gibbs sokkal vidámabb volt, amíg élt – mondta elmélázva Tony.

- Gibbs még mindig él.

- Nem rá céloztam.

- Tudom –mondta motyogva Abby, majd hozzátette. – Olyan jó volt nézni titeket csapatként, családként, amikor valamin együtt nevettek. Megmelengeti a szívem, amikor arra a pillanatokra gondolok, vagy amikor Gibbs egy félmosollyal nézett titeket, valami értelmetlen érv után, utána pedig szórakozottan megcsóválta a fejét.

Abby vágyakozva sóhajtott, miközben itt egyet egy pohárral utoljára.

- Azt hiszem szerelmes vagyok – szólalt meg kicsit kómás hangon, amitől Tonyból kitört a nevetés. Boldog nevetés, amit Abbynek már hiányzott, mivel olyan rég hallotta.

- Te részeg vagy Abby, nem szerelmes – fuldoklott a nevetéstől Tony. Abby rávetett egy álmodozó pillantást, majd ajkat biggyesztett.

- Igazad lehet. – Abby óvatosan felállt, odament a lejátszójához, és berakta az egyik CD-jét, majd ismétlésre állította és visszaült, ahonnan felkelt.

Tonynak egy torz fintor futott át az arcán, majd bosszúsan Abbyre nézett, de ő csak a poharával szemezgetett. Matt Nathanson, All we are című száma szólt.

- Tudom, hogy nem szereted, vagyis szereted, de rossz emlékeket ébreszt benned, de jó melankolikus pillanatokra – hadarta el egy szuszra Abby, továbbra is poharával szemezve.

- Jól van, jól van – nyugtatgatta őt Tony. – Amúgy te voltál az, aki segített Kate-nek azt a képet? – Abby egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, majd felvette az ártatlan pillantását.

- Milyen képről beszélsz? – Ha nem lett volna ilyen ártatlan, akkor Tony elhitte volna. De így!

- Te kis goth angyal, kinek a pártján álltál? – kérdezte elárult hangon, miközben szívére tette kezét.

- Egyértelmű, hogy Gibbsszén.

- Megmondaná valamelyikőtök, hogy mit kerestek még itt? – Abby és Tony megdermedt az ismerős hangtól, majd Tony gyorsan kapcsolt, és elrakta az üveget és a két poharat a mellettük lévő polcra, a többi dolog mögé, azután gyorsan felálltak, és fájdalmasan vették észre, hogy az igazgató is ott áll. Mindketten karbatett kézzel, felhúzott szemöldökkel, kíváncsi tekintettel.

- Nos? – kérdezte az igazgató is. Abby és Tony a szemük sarkából összenéztek, de fejük mereven előre néztek. DiNozzónak pörgött az agya, hogy mit találjon ki, mivel fedezze magukat.

- Mi csak beszélgettünk – mondta Tony, miközben Abby elzárta a zenét, és visszajött a főhelységbe, ahol az ujjlenyomatokat szokta vizsgálni.

- Igen, beszélgettünk, de mivel már így szalad az idő, mi megyünk is – hadarta ismét Abby, megtartva az eddigi távolságot Gibbs-székkel, nehogy megérezze rajta az alkohol szagát. Tony megbökte őt a könyökével, ami nem lett észrevétlen Jennyék számára. – Nyugodtan menjetek csak, kitalálunk! – biztatta őket lelkesen.

- Ti le akartok rázni minket? – kérdezte kedélyesen Jenny.

- Mi? – kérdezték egyszerre. – Ugyan!

- Biztos vagyok benne Igazgatónő, hogy már minél előbb venne egy hosszú nap után egy jó fürdőt, és főnök már a fűrészpor biztos vár téged – biztatta őket tovább Tony.

- Mit csináltatok itt? Abby! – Gibbs határozott hangjától Abbynek bűntudata támadt.

- Tony a segítségemet kérte és… - kezdte a hazugságot.

- Én kértem a segítségedet? – kérdezte felháborodva.

- Igen.

- De nem.

- De igen.

Dinozzo már csak a fájdalmat érezte a fején, és azt látta, hogy a főnökük előttük áll, Jenny pedig Gibbs mögött.

- A gyorsaságod jobb, mint a szemed főnök. – újabb tasli, amin Abby vigyorgott, és Jennynek is vonaglott felfelé a szája széle. – Bocsánat főnök. – Jenny szemöldökráncolás közben figyelmesen nézte őket.

- A munkahely nem arra való, hogy részegek legyetek. – A megjegyzést csend követte, és Gibbs fenyegetően meredt rájuk, kivételesen Abbyre is.

- Ez az új fogkrémem íze – hazudta mesterien, hiszen évek gyakorlata volt benne. – Abby nem tudott betelni vele.

- Bourbon fogkrém Tony? – kérdezte érdeklődve az igazgató.

- Jók a kapcsolataim – vallotta be. Gibbs kinyújtotta a kezét, mire mindketten meglepetten pislogtak.

- Az üveget – kérte szinte lágy hangon, miután Abby odaadta neki megszólalt. – Az alkohol nem enyhít a bánatotokon, már három éve történt, lépjetek túl rajta.

- Ez csak egy évforduló, egy évben egyszer nekem is lehet szép napom – méltatlankodott Tony. – És igen Kate három éve halt meg, de Paula? – jegyezte meg cinikusan, miközben vállat vont.

- Azt gondolod, hogy ha iszol attól jobb lesz, Dinozzo? – kérdezte mereven Gibbs. – Felvilágosítalak, hogy tévedsz.

- Nem mondod? – szarkasztikus hangjától feszültebb lett a levegő. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Abby szépen kislisszolt, és Jenny ment utána, hogy magukra hagyják a két ügynököt.

Tonyt feszélyezte Gibbs közelsége. Ahogy itt áll előtte, és nézi őt, „azzal" a pillantással.

- Miért? – kérdezte Gibbs.

- Emlékezni – válaszolta Tony, miközben elfordította Gibbsről a tekintetét.

- És segít?

- Nem, de jó Abbyvel felidézni ezeket az emlékeket. – őszinte válasza meglepte Gibbst, azt hitte megint mellébeszéléssel húzni fogja az időt.

- Dinozzo, nem értem miért bolygatod a múltat.

- Nem bolygatom, hanem… - nem tudta kifejezni, amit mondani akart.

- Hanem?

- Én csak visszaemlékezek dolgokra – vallotta be Tony.

- Most? – kérdezte hitetlenül Gibbs. – Három év után?

- Most nem Kate-ről szól – mondta durván, és dühösen leengedte a karjait. – Lehet, hogy nem látszik, de belül nekem fájt Paula halála – magyarázta kezével hadonászva. – Nem tudod elképzelni mennyire fáj a halála még most is mar belülről a bűntudat, felemészt, és minden pillanatban lejátszódik szemeim előtt, mikor magával rántja azt a nyomorultat, és már csak azt érzem hogy neki ütközök a falnak. – szemei a semmibe meredtek, és nehézkesen nyelt egyet. Úgy érezte szíve a torkában dobogott, és légzése sekélyebb lett. Összemosódott előtte a nézete, és majdnem elesett, ha Gibbs nem fogta meg, már rég a földön számolgatná a plafon repedéseit.

Gibbs egy székbe ültette Tonyt.

- Lélegezz Dinozzo!

- Jól vagyok – nyögte automatikusan Tony.

- Persze – motyogta szarkasztikusan.

- Főnök?

Gibbs ránézett, ezzel ösztönözve a beszédre.

- Köszönöm.

Gibbs tekintete meglágyult, és bólintott. Tudta, nem csak a mostanit, hanem az elmúlt hét évet köszöni meg, amíg mellette dolgozott, amit átéltek együtt. Amíg a főnöke mindig fedezte a hátát, bízott benne.

- Mindig bízni fogok benned Tony. – vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította. Látta a kétséget a szemében, amit mostanában őrizetlen pillanataiban mutatott.

- Mostanában nem nagyon szolgáltam rá – mondta egy szomorú mosollyal.

- Azt hagy döntsem el én Dinozzo! – majd megismételte magát. – Hagyd döntsem el én!


End file.
